jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Wing Wigglin' (song)
"Wing Wigglin'" is a song from the episode of the same name. It's sung by Jay Jay as he does his morning Wing Wiggling exercises. The song is reprised at the end of the episode by Jay Jay, Snuffy and Tracy as they fly through the air. This song serves as the eleventh track on the album "Tunes From Tarrytown". Lyrics Jay Jay: Wing Wigglin', Wing Wigglin', If anybody saw me, they'd start gigglin'. Wing Wigglin', that's my secret way... Of startin' out the day. And I'm sure that the best cure, For tired planes is Wing Wigglin'. But I look so silly! That's what my friends are gonna say. One, and two, and one, and two! If you wanna stay in shape, There are things that you can do. Three, and four! Try to make sure, No ones' watchin' you, While you're goin' through... Wing Wigglin', Wing Wigglin', It keeps me strong, no loose parts jigglin'. But I'm not wigglin' for anyone elses eyes... Uh-uh! I know I look like a clown, When I wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle all around... Wing Wigglin', my secret exercise. Wing Wigglin', my secret exercise. Wing Wigglin', my secret exercise! Oh, yeah!!! Reprise Jay Jay, Snuffy and Tracy: Wing Wigglin', Wing Wigglin', Makes us strong, and keeps us gigglin'. Wing Wigglin' in our own special way. In our own special way. In our own... Special... Way! Jay Jay: Oh, yeah!!! Album version Jay Jay: Wing Wigglin', Wing Wigglin', If anybody saw me, they'd start gigglin'. Wing Wigglin', that's my secret way... Of startin' out the day. And I'm sure that the best cure, For tired planes is Wing Wigglin'. But I look so silly! That's what my friends are gonna say. One, and two, and one, and two! If you wanna stay in shape, There are things that you can do. Three, and four! Try to make sure, No ones' watchin' you, While you're goin' through... Wing Wigglin', Wing Wigglin', It keeps me strong, no loose parts jigglin'. But I'm not wigglin' for anyone elses eyes... Uh-uh! I know I look like a clown, When I wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle all around... Wing Wigglin', my secret exercise. Wing Wigglin', my secret exercise. Wing Wigglin', my secret exercise! break Jay Jay, Snuffy and Tracy: Wing Wigglin', Wing Wigglin', Makes us strong, and keeps us gigglin'. Wing Wigglin' in our own special way. Jay Jay: In our own special way. Jay Jay, Snuffy and Tracy: In our own... Special... Way! Jay Jay: Oh, yeah!!! Trivia * This song happens to be in the style of various workout melodies, most noticably the heavy drum section. * Tracy whistles the opening notes in "Plane of a Different Color", shortly after Savannah leaves. * If listened closely, Jay Jay uses a heavy rocker accent for his lines ("That's ma' secret way", "Ma' secret exercise"). This is likely due to the format of the song, and how heavy the music is. Song Jay Jay The Jet Plane CD - Wing Wigglin'|Album Version Key Change * B Category:Songs Category:Solos Category:Trios Category:Songs sung by Jay Jay Category:Songs sung by Snuffy Category:Songs sung by Tracy Category:Season 1 Songs